Twelve Originators
The Duodecim are noble families descended from the first twelve heroes who mastered Ars Magus, who played a major role in the Dark War. Following the conflict they became known as the "Duodecim", similar to the Six Heroes, and were deeply involved in the founding of the Novus Orbis Librarium. Due to the power they wield in the NOL, they're sometimes called the "Twelve Spears of the Imperator". Information The family's primary duties are to provided the NOL with talented members and to dedicate themselves to the Imperator. All members excel in Armagus aptitude and combat, and many fought in and survived the Ikaruga Civil War. Most heirs of the Duodecim join the Military Academy at a young age, usually out of junior high or high school. They have special privileges and responsibilities, for example they have precedence over other students in special classes and student council, and upon graduation are guaranteed at least First Lieutenant rank. They must perform well and serve as role models, volunteer, and take part in events, and if they behave badly they can be stripped of their Duodecim title. They also participate in family meetings. The families, in order, are: * The Mutsuki Family * The Kisaragi Family * The Yayoi Family * The Uzuki Family * The Satsuki Family * The Minazuki Family * The Fuzuki Family * The Hazuki Family * The Nagatsuki Family * The Kanazuki Family * The Shimotsuki Family * The Gokuzuki Family Although they're called families, not all members of all Duodecim families are related by blood because. Some families place more emphasis on blood relation than others. Each family has their own rules and traditions. Generally, the families are comprised of high ranking elites and nobles, so each has a variety of strengths and armagus. The Kisaragai Family doesn't care about bloodline or status at all. They gather talented children from all over the world give them combat training and an education. They do not care whether the child is an orphan or a noble. Although called a family, it's more of a social hierarchy. As a result, the family has a number of extremely influential leaders and soldiers. The Yayoi Family is the polar opposite of the Kisaragi Family, placing utmost importance on their bloodline. As a result, they're close-knit, stable, and strong. However, their strict rules regarding parentage is causing the family to get smaller with each generation, and some believe the family will fall as a result. The NOL has warned them to change their policies, but Tsubaki's father, the head of the family, won't listen. Amongst the Duodecim, the Kisaragi and Yayoi families stand out as extremists and aren't well thought of; the Kisaragi are thought to be borderline mercenaries and the Yayoi are thought to be bloodline-obsessed traditionalists. Even so, the Kisaragi and Yayoi families get along well with each other. Important decisions are made in family meetings, and then relayed to the Imperator by the family heads. The twelve Duodecim family heads are the only people allowed to meet the Imperator. Category:Organization